Fixed
by shaddowrose
Summary: He broke her, can someone else fix her? Then again, how can she be fixed by someone who's broken themselves? EWE, M for future content, OOC a bit, or a lot...
1. Chapter 1

**AN::: So, for those who have already read chapter one, I decided that it was in fact obnoxiously short and lengthened it a titch. Hope it isn't an inconvenience! :)**

**Never has been mine never will be mine. That is, JKR's stuff. But we all know this. :D**

She curled up on the train happy to be alone. She didn't want to face those looks any longer. The pitying ones that said, "Poor girl, she'll break any day now." What did they know? How _dare_ they think she wanted to go crawling back to him? How _dare_ they think she even wanted _him_ to come crawling back to _her_? She scoffed to herself and smiled at the thought of not having to suffer them this year. She was going to school even if her "best friends" didn't give a rat's arse and she was going to enjoy it one way or another.

Even though the past summer had started lovely, she tried to avoid thinking of any portion of it for fear of dredging up the horrid memories. The girl closed her eyes and shook her head, trying to clear it of those thoughts. She looked out the window at the passing scenery and sighed. It wouldn't be long now. Soon she'd be home.

The compartment door opened with a snick, jerking her from her thoughts. Her head popped up sharply to see a broad chest covered in a light black linen shirt that looked silky soft to the touch. Slowly her gaze wandered down his body, the coal buttons leading her gaze to his pants, a pair of stonewashed blue jeans fitted in the hips and thighs, looser in the calves. On his feet was a pair of black combat boots covered by his pants for the most part. She only knew this because she herself wore a pair.

Her gaze flitted back up pausing only a moment to look at his belt buckle before taking in his softly muscled neck and strong jaw. Next, his slightly pointed chin and thin yet soft looking lips set in a hard line. His nose structured perfectly, aristocratically, gently tapered at the tip. Almost feminine for a man, but not taking away from his somewhat high cheekbones and steely grey molten eyes lightly fringed with pale lashes. Those eyes, they were so familiar, so dark, so shuttered. Perfectly groomed blonde brows rested above his slightly narrowed almond shaped orbs. Fringe brushed them slightly. White blonde fringe completed with a head of perfectly frosty unkempt hair that brushed his collar in the back. Her eyes widened in horror-shock.

His summer hadn't been fantastic exactly, but at least he wasn't imprisoned. Well, in a way he wasn't. I guess being under house arrest can't be considered imprisoned, but it's not exactly freedom. He had gotten off easy and he knew it. So did his mother, that's why she didn't say a damn thing about the sentencing. If anyone reported them saying discriminating things against muggle-born, being aggressive towards muggle-borns, or just not conforming to the new norm and causing general upheaval, they were screwed. And not in a good way.

At least they were getting a second chance and not the shit end of the stick; he tried to tell his mother. She, of course, had scoffed at his announcement and acted as if an injustice had been committed. He didn't think she would ever truly come around and could only hope she would keep within the new regulations thrust upon them. The rules didn't bother him though, he had been thinking that way for a few years, even if he hadn't acted accordingly.

When he had boarded the train alone, he prayed this year would be better. He prayed for a quiet, peaceful, stress-free year. If only dreams came true. Compartment after compartment was full of people he didn't want to face yet, people who hated him for his father's crimes and for his own 'involvement.' He came upon the last on the train and saw only one silhouette in it. It looked like a giant lump taking up an entire side, but at least it was only one person. Perhaps they were asleep and would stay that way throughout the ride. After taking a few deep, hopeful breaths, he slid the compartment door open.

A moment later the lump's head shot up. Wavy hair cascaded down one side of her face to her chest while on the other side was a bit more like she had been standing in wind-swept fields, tangled and sticking in every which way. The color reminded him of mahogany; dark, rich, and beautiful. As the light filtered through the windows and over it though, he saw shades of cherry and flame dance through the strands. Her narrow shoulders were visible through a white lace long sleeve shirt that went almost to her throat. Under it was a dark purple cotton sleeveless shirt that scooped down to show a touch of cleavage under the lace. His eyes traveled lower and saw a bit of her lace covered midriff before her hip huggers came into view. They were grey jean material that fitted her slender hips and curvy thighs before loosening at the knee to cover a pair of black combat boots.

He took in her body once again as his eyes traveled up to her slender neck and pointed heart-shaped face. She had full pink lips in a slight frown and a narrow button nose. Her cheeks were full with lightly defined cheekbones leading to almond-shaped eyes the color of warm honey and whiskey fringed with long thick lashes. Familiar eyes that looked him over as well. Her brows were arched just so and accentuated her cheeks and long lashes. He looked at her eyes again. _Shit._

**AN the second::: Well, let me know what you might be thinking, negs, pos, in between? Hmm...I am in fact working on the second chapter, just a bit distracted by reading other's fanfics. Procrastination thy name be shaddow. Oh woe be to me! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN::: Holy crapola! I actually got past the first chapter! OHHHH I'm so proud of myself! Thank you Pistol Annies! :D**

**Again, never was mine, never shall be mine. Except plot lines unrecognized by all. And possible characters unrecognized. And…yeah, that 'bout covers it me thinks!**

The two looked at each other shocked for but a moment before the girl sighed, closed her eyes, and laid back down. The male raised a brow and smirked as he took out a book, threw his belongings into the overhead compartment, and sat down for the journey. They sat in silence amongst their own thoughts until lunch time. They ate quietly without a word said; he a ham sandwich, she one of chicken salad. When she put her belongings on the floor, she bumped his foot with her bag.

"Sorry Malfoy." Her apology was whispered.

"Ok Granger." Draco had his book in his hands already and didn't see the scathing look she shot him when he replied.

Hermione let out a huff as she sat back before standing once more and trying to put her bag away. After several minutes of jumping and throwing her luggage, Draco sighed heavily as if she were doing it on purpose. He jerked the bag out of her hand, looked at her like she was a menace, and put her stuff into the overhead compartment.

"Thanks, but you don't have to give me that look. Not like I asked for your help."

He gave her a look that said 'are you kidding me' before returning to his book. She stared out of the window for another hour before cursing under her breath and standing, trying to reach her bag once more. Draco stood abruptly, jerked the bag out, and threw it onto her bench. He didn't see her shrink back with a gasp of fear before shaking herself and covering it with a glare.

Hermione pulled out a book and read until she fell asleep with her head on an old jacket.

'Little bint,' Draco thought, 'I totally saw that look. What the hell else was I supposed to say? "Oh, it's okay Granger, wasn't your fault." Hah! Please…like I would say that. Like she would believe me if I had in fact said that.' Draco rolled his eyes and continued on with his Tale of Two Cities.

He got about a page into it before he saw her jumping about like a moron. 'Just ignore it…just ignore it…dammit!' Draco sighed and stood up abruptly and yanked the bag from her. 'Can't do anything themselves. Girls.' He threw the bag into the little compartment next to his and glared at her.

"Thanks, but you don't have to give me that look. Not like I asked for your help."

'Oh give me a break! Like I want to see you leap about making a bloody fool of yourself for the rest of the ride! Though that mighty prove a bit entertaining…' Draco rolled his eyes and continued about his reading. One hour and a few wonderful chapters later, he caught her out of the corner of his eye. He had been leaning against the side of the car with his legs sprawled out, feet facing the window. She was curled up watching the scenery go by. As soon as he began getting into a really fascinating part, she just had to go and ruin for him.

Draco heard a muttered curse before glancing up to see Hermione uncurl herself and start jumping for the blasted bag once more. This time trying to get it down. 'Oh for fucks sake!' He slammed his book down on the bench, stood, jerked the bag out of its holder, and practically threw it at her before sitting back down.

She practically plopped down on her seat and didn't move for a bit after he began reading once more. They sat in heavy silence as Draco enjoyed his story and Hermione read hers. After another hour or two, he saw Hermione start to drift off. She was curled into a ball with her head on what looked like an old leather jacket. Her book was slowly sliding out of her hands. Draco raised an eyebrow then leaned over and grabbed it making sure not to close it on the page she was reading.

Draco looked at the cover and saw a blue dragon on it with Eragon written across the top in silver. 'Hmm…never heard of it before.' He opened it to the page she was on, expecting it to be an educational piece, surprised when he saw a fiction novel. After reading a few lines, he was dragged into it and was two chapters in when a voice dragged him out.

"You know, it might help to start at the beginning." Hermione was glaring at him. "Oh and to get _your own copy!_" She stood and jerked the book out of his hands before sitting back down with a huff.

Draco cocked an eyebrow before putting his book away. Hermione realized how late it must've been and leapt up. "We'll be at Hogwarts soon. Behave and try not to cause any trouble while I'm gone." She went to walk out of the compartment but Draco grabbed her wrist, swinging her around to face him. He was irritated that she would think to tell him what to do.

Hermione yelped and swung her free hand up to slap him. She was too slow though and he grabbed it without problem. All it had served was to turn mild irritation into anger. His eyes were steel as he held her by the wrists.

"Behave? You dare to tell me to behave, then try to strike me?" His eyes were narrow and his gaze hard. Fear flared in her wide eyes as she struggled against his grip. He let her go as she pulled back causing her to fling herself to the floor. Draco leaned down, unknowingly causing her to feel caged in. Her fear leant her quick action. She scrabbled backwards as he advanced, confused.

"Wha-?" At that moment she chose to kick outwards at the only spot she could think of. Draco collapsed before he could get a single word out and Hermione skittered out of the door, tears running from her eyes.

**AN the second::: Thank you my lovelies for reading and hopefully reviewing/alerting/favoriteing(or however you spell that blasted word). And many thanks to my first two reviewers, Cowboy'sMontana and shaymars. Honestly, if y'all hadn't reviewed, and I hadn't found out how to see how many people had visited my story, I probably wouldn't've ever continued writing this. ;)**

**Oh, why is it that when I screw up, I don't realize it until AFTER I post a chapter? Woe is me! ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry about taking so long, I've went through a lot these past months; moving, getting married, husband getting ready to go to basic here in February…Yeah, I know, excuses, excuses. Anywho, here's chapter 3. Enjoy?**

**Disclaimer: as per the norm, not mine, nor shall it ever be.**

'What the actual FUCK?' Draco's eyes screwed up in pain and he couldn't catch his breath as he slowly collapsed to his knees. His mouth formed the words "Fuck! Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!" but no sound came out. His short, shallow breath slowly evened out and he took one long, deep inhale before relaxing his body a little and standing up.

"That fucking bint! What the bloody hell was that about?" His fist slammed into the door before he reigned in his anger enough to get his school uniform out of a bag and start to change. The whole time it took him to get his clothes off and his uniform on, he muttered curses at Hermione under his breath.

:O

Hermione ran with her hand over her mouth to the toilet. Tears streamed down her face as she tried to get control of herself. She just couldn't believe she had done that to Malfoy. The door to the loo was locked and she banged her fist against it once before stepping outside to be alone. She slid to a seat with her back against the door and inhaled deeply but quickly trying not to vomit. That had been the first time she had struck out without proper provocation. Holding her head in her hands, Hermione tried to figure out what was going on with her today. Unable to think of anything, she wiped her face furiously, cleared her throat, and ran her fingers through her hair before standing to go apologize and get her uniform.

She headed down the train back to her compartment, took a deep breath, looked at her feet, and opened the door. As it slid open, she was met with the sound of muttering and growling.

"I-I'm sorry for my earlier behavior Draco."

"What the fuck Granger? Shut the damn door!"

"Well fuck you t-" She looked up furiously and saw Draco's reason for yelling at her. He stood there in nothing but tight boxer-briefs that left nothing to the imagination. She instantly covered her face with her hands, a tiny quiet "oh" was all she let out before turning embarrassed to scurry away. Before she could make it far from the door, Draco threw her school uniform at her and slammed the door.

Hermione picked up her clothes and hunted down an empty compartment before changing quickly and returning to the room Draco was in, knocking this time.

^.^

Draco had just taken off his pants and was talking to himself about how he was going to strangle Hermione for what she had done when he heard the voice of the last person on Earth he wanted to talk to.

Spinning around, he yelled at her, "What the fuck Granger? Shut the damn door!" He couldn't believe she had come in.

While he looked at her in anger, he saw that she had done it on accident, evident by the way a flush quickly ran up her neck to her scalp. It looked as if she had been painted a bright scarlet. The way her hands flew to her face made him almost laugh as he threw her clothes at her fleeing back and slammed the door shut. What could she have possibly been thinking, coming in like that? After a few minutes of struggling, trying to bury the laughter and bring his anger to the front, he decided the look on her face was just too funny and sat down, unable to keep from nearly toppling over in his amusement.

He finished pulling his shoes on and was about to go looking for the offender to tear her a new one or to tell her it was okay, he was unsure which, when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

Hermione slid the door open a crack and peeked in before opening it all the way, causing him to fight back a smile. Draco frowned at her as she stepped in and closed the door.

"Um, I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Hermione was looking anywhere but at him.

"For what, kicking me in the jewels or trying to sneak a peek at me nearly naked?" He smirked as her eyes flared with anger.

"I already told you I'm sorry for kicking you. But you know what, maybe you damn well deserved it! You definitely do now! You know that was an accident Malfoy, and I was NOT 'trying to sneak a peek' thank you very much!" She curled her lip as she said the last part. "Fuck it! You know what, I'm NOT sorry. For anything! I'm sick of saying sorry. It's always my fault in some way or another, but I'm done with this shit. I'm not sorry that you deserve to be kicked by a horse in the nuts repeatedly, I'm not sorry that you don't have enough common sense to lock a damn door when you're changing your clothes, and I'm not sorry that I had a-" She stopped herself right there and a fearful look came into her eyes. "Um, never mind. We will be arriving at the school in about ten minutes. Be sure you're ready." Hermione turned quickly and stalked from the room.

He watched the door snick shut with a look of utter confusion on his face. 'What the HELL?' Draco leaned his head back and looked at the ceiling. What was all that about? He was asking a simple question and she blew up on him. 'Talk about blowing a fuse.' He shook his head and closed his eyes. 'She already apologized? Oh, that must be why she walked in on me changing. But what was she going to say at the end there?' Right then, Draco decided he was going to find out one way or another. 'Hah, be sure I'm ready? I'm always ready little girl.' Draco felt the train slow to a halt and left, no longer worried about the new year but instead looking forward to it, hoping to get a carriage to himself.

.

Hermione snapped her mouth shut mid-rant and hoped he hadn't noticed. 'What was I thinking even bringing THAT up?' She immediately swallowed the unspoken words and became her usual bossy, book-wormy self, telling Draco to get ready. She rushed from the room with her spine stiff and a stern look on her face. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid!'

As soon as she was out of the room, she rushed to pull her hair back as she berated herself for almost spewing her semi-secret. The train stopped and Hermione let out a harsh breath before walking to a carriage. She was the last person off the train, and only one carriage was left. 'Thank God no one is in it.'

**AN: A wee bit disappointed with the fact that I still have only like what, 2 reviews? Well, I know you folks are reading and would like a few more instances in which you take it upon yourself to tell me what you think. I mean, a "this is shit" is better than silence. Just saying. Great thanks to those who have in fact reviewed. See y'all on the flip side. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Believe it or not, I actually had to reread my writing to figure out what the hell I had said about my MC's so I didn't contradict myself. Already! Geeze, I think my mind may be aging right before my eyes! Anywho, I took into consideration the 'choppy' comment, and I hope I did better this time!**

**Disclaimer: If you think this is mine, you obviously haven't read the books. :D**

The trip to the castle was uneventful for both Hermione and Draco. They both rode alone, thinking about the train ride and what was to come this year. Hermione spent the ride with a frown on her face, sad that she hadn't the chance to be Head Girl, as only 7th years could take that opportunity. No, instead she had traipsed around Europe trying to take down Voldemort. At least they had succeeded. She wondered what classes would be required and which voluntary for her. Draco on the other hand grimaced every now and again as he thought of the past hour. He didn't care much about what was expected of him for the year. All he knew at this point was that he wanted to know whatever secret Granger was hiding, and that if he screwed up one time, no matter how minor, he would be staring at the inside of Azkaban for a long, long time. Probably the rest of his life.

They arrived at the castle, and as per usual, the sorting took place. The arriving first years all had looks of terror upon their faces. Draco smirked and swore he could hear their hearts pounding so hard they nearly jumped from their little chests. McGonagall (Hermione almost expected Dumbledore to be there, bless his soul) placed the sorting hat upon a stool. It sighed and moved around a bit, frightening the young students. The first child was trembling as she walked up to the hat. As it was sat on her head and began speaking, she noticeably calmed and even smiled a bit.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" So began the sorting.

McGonagall said her speech, not nearly as eloquent as Dumbledore, but a speech none the less, warning of restrictions and punishments, making sure to include the Weasley's Wizarding Weezes products in the massive list.

"Finally, Welcome our new Head Boy and Girl, Don Burklov and Ginerva Weasley!" The two stood and smiled before seating themselves, "Now, eat!" Food appeared on the platters before them causing squeals and gasps of delight from the new students.

o.o

Hermione had sat herself alone in a corner of the table. Whenever Ginny was introduced as Head Girl, Hermione grudgingly applauded her. She deserved it, and wasn't the cause for Hermione's problems, so why should Hermione act as if Ginny had become her most foul enemy? As the food appeared, Hermione pulled onto her plate a slice of toast and put some mashed potatoes on it with a carrot to the side. As she nibbled on her dinner, she reminisced about her first year. Before she had met Harry and Ronald, she was an outcast, but a happy one, one that was well on her way to the top. She had loved having new friends, but now was almost regretting having met them.

"Too late to change anything now." She muttered to herself

"What was that Hermione?" Lavender Brown perked up as soon as she heard Hermione's voice…three seats away.

"Hermione glared at Lavender, "If you didn't understand, then apparently it wasn't meant for your ears." Lavender's eyes widened in shock before she turned back to her gossip.

Luckily dinner was soon over and they were dismissed. She left half of her dinner still sitting on a plate as she pushed away with the rest of her carrot in her hand.

"Once again, I need all EIGHTH years to stay here please!"

"Damn it all!" Hermione sat back down and pushed her plate away as her stomach rolled.

O.O

Draco laughed with his friends and avoided conversation about his views on the War and his family. He had piled his plate full of potatoes, meatloaf, fruit of all kinds, and more. Whenever no one was looking, he would glance over at Hermione as she sat alone, nibbling toast, and try to figure her out. By the time dinner was over, he had concluded that there were three friends he could still talk to without risk of questions being asked, nor the risk of a trip to Azkaban; Pansy, Theo, and Blais. They hadn't asked yet of his family, and he knew they wouldn't due to their own family problems.

Draco looked over at the brown hair feisty girl again and saw her say something to Brown. Whatever she had said shocked the poor girl and she went back to gossiping with her friends, probably about how Hermione was acting. 'Dense girl, doesn't she know, if you don't want people asking questions, you can't go about being rude to them?' This made him chuckle as he remembered how he acted his last seven years of school.

Draco pushed back his plate when McGonagall dismissed everyone, but before he could stand, he realized she had dismissed all except eighth years.

"I wonder what she wants us for?" Pansy whined. She was ready to head off to unpack and sleep off too much food.

"Seems like we are about to find out if you could shut up a moment," Blais snapped at her before rolling his eyes.

"Both of you shut it!" Draco smiled and shook his head at Theodor's irritation.

The room quickly cleared out, the seventh years looking back in curiosity as they exited the doorways.

"Now, I know you all sat with your Houses today, but starting tomorrow, there will be a new table added. It will be raised to the height of the Professor's table, just on the other end of the hall. That will be your new table." She waited for the mutterings to die down. "Your main courses will be taken together as well. Yes, Advanced learners will be taking classes with on level students, but it will consist of nothing but eighth years, so there will be fewer of you and easier one-on-one for professors. All other classes will be taken as per the norm."

This time there were more grumbles and gasps of outrage amongst a few of the students. They quickly came to term with the facts though, and quieted down. Several of them still looked like they had been told to drink dragon urine though.

"Hogsmead will be open to all eighth years on all weekends, and if given permission, you may go there during the week as well." She smiled as the mood lifted significantly at the announcement.

"Lastly, living quarters-"

"You mean we aren't living in our towers and dungeons?" Lavender Brown squawked at her.

"No, miss Brown," McGonagall glared at her in disapproval, "you will not be living in the your old quarters."

**AN: Yes, I know there isn't a 'Don Burklov' in the books, but I couldn't, for the life of me, figure out what male character is one year younger than Hermione and them. Oh well, if you think of one, PLEASE let me know! And thank all for the reviews, especially the one that gave me suggestions! You make me want to write a bit more and a bit better each time I see a new one! Have a lovely day.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Since no one felt the need to state their opinion on what should happen in their review, *hint hint nudge nudge* I decided I may as well continue with the next chapter. I am so surprised I'm even writing today at 2pm, what with the pinched nerve in my back keeping me from breathing deeply, much less sit comfortably. Hopefully it goes away soon! Now, onward my trusty…laptop? :D**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, yada yada, so on and so forth. You get the idea.**

"Instead of living in the castle, you all will be living in a completely different building."

Outcries of anger and disbelief erupted from the students.

"How do you expect-"

"What is the meaning-"

"What the bloody hell do you think-"

"QUIET!" McGonagall's voice thundered above the rest. "That is absolutely enough from all of you. Now, your luggage is already in the cabin. Hagrid will take you to it. Goodnight, and don't forget, classes start Monday." She turned and shifted into a cat before leaping away to her own room.

"Alright e'rybody, follow me now." Hagrid turned at the doors and began leaving. Hermione was the first to follow him. He was out the front doors and down the stairs with Hermione right next to him before the rest of them began following.

"'Ello 'Ermione! 'Ow 'ave ye been?"

Hermione smiled up at Hagrid. He could always bring out the best in her with his innocence and kindness. "Oh, the best one could expect I suppose."

"Oh 'Ermione, don't listen to those knuckleheads! To be 'onest, they've always been a bit jealous of ye."

Hermione smiled and thanked Hagrid before continuing on the walk to her new home. "So, do you know why Headmistress McGonagall put us out here?"

"Well, there's not exa'ly very much room in the castle, what with 'ow much was destro'd in the battle. Ev'n after the r'pairs, there's no room fer all ye returnin' students. Maybe by next year we will 'ave it all fix'd." He rubbed his hand over his eyes and let out a giant yawn, "It's qui' a nice place though. Who knows, maybe we will keep it."

Hermione nodded her head. "Why so tired Hagrid?"

"Been workin' late nights try'n to get the place fix'd up fer all you young'uns."

She nodded her head again and smiled. It was a good idea in theory, but how did they know everyone would get along? Particularly the Slytherin with the rest of them. 'I wonder how the inside is decorated…I don't see green, red, yellow, and blue working too well together. Bronze, gold, black, and silver don't sound too terribly appealing either.' She walked through an archway made of climbing white roses attached to a black wood fence. Along the fence-line were Lady of the Night, Alstroemeria, Aster, Blue Bell, and Buttercups. 'I guess I'll know soon!'

The yard within the fencing was large and green with flowering trees and rosebushes. Apple, Almond, and Acacia were a few of those she knew by name. Elephant ears grew near the apple tree, the leaves small and new. In the flower bed along the path, Forget-Me-Not grew in small clumps, alternated with Freesia. Hermione looked up and gasped.

What she had expected to be a literal cabin, was more like a house. It was two floors and huge. The building was made of dark wood logs and had two balconies on upper floor of the front side of the cabin. They were placed on either side of a large 15x25 porch with three large Cedar ceiling fans. Otherwise, it was completely empty.

When everyone had gathered, Hagrid turned to speak. "There i'nt much in or 'round the 'ouse at the moment. It changes to meet needs an' 'ow it views yer actions and moods. There's one person to a room upstairs, an' down is livin' quarters. Twice a month, a Pr'fessor will be visit'n to see the changes goin' on. 'Ave a good night." He turned and left everyone staring at the house.

They all filed one behind the other into the house. The group was welcomed by a nine foot ceiling with a large chandelier dangling from it. Around the chandelier were three couches, four chairs, and two love seats with a large glass coffee table situated in the center over an ornate rug. All were a light brown trimmed in darker wood. The floors looked to be dark Cherry Wood, the walls a few shades lighter.

"Well, I personally can't wait until the place gets a little more color in it! All this brown is hideous!" Lavender looked around her disgusted.

"I would think someone named after the color would have a little more appreciation for it." Pansy raised an eyebrow and smirked.

Lavender rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'm going to bed."

"Wait!" She turned around and faced Susan, "Speaking of going to bed, how are we supposed to know which room is ours?"

"I imagine our names are probably on the doors themselves. Or they only open to our own touch. Go look and let us know, _Brown_." Draco curled a lip her way.

"Do I look like your servant Malfoy? Ugh!" Lavender looked at him in disgust.

As they argued their petty nonsense, Hermione had continued her tour. She ran her fingertips over the giant white stone fireplace seated in front of a loveseat and two chairs in the next room. Spread around the room were several Mahogany desks of different heights with seats from what looked to be chocolate velvet bar stools, to plush floor cushions covered in soft taupe cotton. Books lined every wall from floor to ceiling. She smiled and went into another room.

A large Mahogany framed glass table sat in the middle of the room with enough seating for twenty. The chairs had gently curved backs made of what looked like small tree branches weaved into each other. The seats were of finely polished wood, the same color as the backs with the legs carrying the weaved look. Above the table hung a candle-holding chandelier made of silver. A large window looked out at the Apple tree.

Through an archway covered in vines, she saw sleek wood cabinets and counters. Within the new room was a kitchen furnished with a large refrigerator, four-burner gas stove, and coffee maker. In the center of the room was a breakfast bar/island with three stools. The wall to the left was made of floor-to-ceiling windows with a French door in the center leading out to a large side yard. She made her way back to the living room.

"Stop being such a fucking bint Lavender!" Pansy sneered at the girl.

**AN: Oh my goodness! What ****_language_****! Well, what do you think will happen next? Give me your best ideas, and worst! Thank you Hanable-13, is this soon enough for you? . , I guess you will just have to wait for that answer won't you? BWAHAHAHAHAH :) Please review, be a 'tis the most horrid piece of crock I've ever read' or a 'oh my good golly gosh I cannot wait to hear more of your ridiculous drivel, I love it all the same. Have a lovely day, and until next time, toodaloo!**

**P.S. It's 1:15AM and the pain still hasn't left, hopefully my next chapter won't be written in pain…I think it may have effected the story and made this chapter utter crap, but oh well. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

** AN: Well, thank you to those who actually volunteered a review…thanks to the rest for reading…even though there's no evidence of it *cough* 80+ visitors, 3 reviews in a month *cough*. I think y'all might be enjoying it? I mean, I assume if you didn't like it, you would tell me so…then again, you know what they say about assuming! Anywho, onward and outward my minions!**

** Disclaimer: What did daddy tell me about plagiarism? Must I? Oh, I must? Okay…'if it isn't lawfully your work, you must…' *crinkles nose* '…you must give credit where credit is due.' So there ya go, not my work, it's the great JJR Tolkien's. Wait, it's not his? FINE! All recognizable stuff belongs to that lovely Rowling lady. Happy now? *cries* Why can't it be miiiiine?**

"Bugger off you black haired witch!" Padma snapped.

"You're right, I am a witch. A much more talented one than that airhead you call a friend. Now, a _bitch._ That's a totally different thing. I'm nowhere _near_ as much a bitch as her." Pansy raised an eyebrow and stood there with one hand on her hip.

"Oh good Lord! Just go the fuck upstairs and to bed already! Don't bother coming back down, if anyone else wants to know where they're sleeping, go up there and find out. Otherwise, shut the bloody hell _up_!" The crowd jumped at the outburst and stared at Hermione's retreating form.

"Well then, remind me not to piss her off." Hannah raised her eyebrows as she looked at the others.

"Oh yes, she was that way this evening at dinner. I think she might be on her month-UMPH!" Lavender's mouth was suddenly sealed shut.

"I'm not deaf, dumbass!" Hermione's wand was stuck out around the corner. "Might as well head off to bed since that won't be wearing off for a few more hours, and as Pansy said, you're not enough of a witch to cancel the spell out."

Everyone stayed silent until they heard a door slam and saw Hermione walking quickly away from the cabin. Lavender kept trying to pry open her mouth to no avail.

"Let's go Lavender. I'll try to help you when we find your room." Padma put her hand on Lavender's upper arm and led her up the stairs.

"Damn that girl has hearing like a bat!" Pansy giggled. "Thank God I'm not one to gossip. I doubt they're going to get that charm to go away before Granger planned on it ending. And did she actually _agree_ with me for once?"

" Yeah, she did, and I _know_ it isn't ending early." Nevil shuddered at the memory of Hermione's first year's Petrificus Totalus. "I think I'm heading upstairs myself." He hurried his way up the gracefully carved staircase.

After a few moments of standing around, the students left for bed one by one until only Draco, Blaise, Theo, and Pansy remained.

"Well, goodnight you lot, I'm going to find out what my room has in store for me!" Theo swept up the stairs, leaving the rest to their own devices.

They sat down on one of the couches, Draco on one end with his feet propped up on the coffee table, Pansy sitting center, and Blaise on the other end, turned towards the others, with one foot under his leg.

"So, what classes do you suppose we will be taking?"

"Who cares Pans, as long as we don't have to deal with that dense little girl in them, I don't see a problem."

"Um, Blaise, we _all_ take classes _together_. Remember?" Pansy shook her head.

"How fast you forget old boy! Or were you just not paying any attention?" Draco let a small smile creep up his face.

"Bugger it all!" Zabini hid his face in his hands and sighed loudly. "Why did that twit have to come back?"

Pansy smiled and stood up, taking Blaise's arm in her hand. "See you later Drake, I'm going to try and cheer our boy up a bit. Think chocolate will do?" She began leading him up the stairs.

"Only if it's dark chocolate Pansy, only if it's dark." By this point, Blaise was perking up, but doing his best to hide it. Draco laughed at his weak attempt.

"How does that sound Blaise? Will a bit of dark chocolate cheer…" Pansy's voice faded away slowly.

Draco smiled and lay his head back on the couch, letting himself sink into the comfort and smell of soft leather. Breathing deeply and slowly, the stress of his first day back began to melt out of his shoulders and off of his face.

^o^

Hermione felt as if fire would come from her mouth if she opened it to speak as she slammed the ornate French door. "Stupid…nosey…dumb ass girl!" Hermione muttered to herself as she stomped around the house going from the side yard, through the front, then to the back. "Why the hell did I just go the long way? No good fucking reason. That's why! Shouldn't have come back here!"

She stood still, panting, for a moment as she looked out over the back yard. Nothing but a few oak and ash trees grew here. She looked back at the house and saw two sets of stairs leading down from their respective balconies to meet one another in the center. 'Wonder whose rooms those are. Then again, what does it matter?' She was white-hot with anger and wanted to strangle Lavender. Instead, she took a somewhat smarter route and began walking. Soon it turned into a jog, then a full out run. A few meters out, the grass gradually went from being freshly mowed to being knee-high. Stalks were gently waving in the breeze, bringing gently scents of dirt and nature to play across her nose. After a while, Hermione saw a glistening in the distance, and picked up her speed. Within two minutes, the glistening turned out to be a large pond of very clear water. She slowed down to a walk again, and gently panting, lowered herself to a crouch.

Knowing no one was out this late, she sat down and began slowly unlacing her boots. Then her socks came off and were shoved in them before she rolled her pant legs up and scootched closer to the water, dipping her toes, then feet in. She lay back and watched the sky slowly darken, gently digging her feet into the wet sand, feeling like a child again. As her chest slowly rose and fell, she traced the constellations with her eyes. 'This is more like it.' Within a few minutes of that thought, she was asleep.

^.^

Her leg was icy cold and wet for some reason, and her mouth tasted as if she had went mud munching. Slowly Hermione regained consciousness and realized with a groan that she had rolled over and had in fact managed to eat dirt while sticking half of her leg in the pond.

"Uuugh…" She dragged her leg out of the water and shook it off before slowly moving into a crouch then a wobbly stand. "That's bloody disgusting!" Hermione spit a few times before raising her wand in front of her face and aiming it to her side. "Aguamenti!" She rinsed her mouth out, using her wand as a garden hose making her giggle a bit.

She looked up at the stars and smiled before shivering and beginning her trek back to the cabin/house. About half-way there she had a pounding headache. Three-quarters and she was ready to blow her brains out if only to stop the intensified ache with each foot step. She felt as though she were walking on her brain instead of the grass. When she finally reached the kitchen door, she was rubbing her temples, begging for the pain to stop.

With a yawn worthy of a lion, she entered the dwelling and locked the door. After rummaging in the mysteriously powered refrigerator (she would have to remember to ask McGonagall about that one) for a bit of brownie, she headed into the living room. Exhausted, but not quite ready for bed yet with hope that chocolate would help the pain, Hermione sat down on the couch next to Draco without realizing it in the dark. She watched the embers in the fire place die out for a while before her lids closed and she drifted off to sleep wrapped in soft leather with the smell of smoky pine wood and fresh rain on a meadow.

**AN: I am SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOOOOO sorry! I didn't mean to take so long to get this chapter out, but between my husband shipping to basic, visiting my momma, and trying to keep myself from being lonely/sad, I neglected you kind folk who read and review my writing. Once again, SORRY! Please forgive me? Review if'n ya want to say BAD SHADDOWROSE, KEEPING US WAITING LIKE THAT! Or YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER! Or even OMG STOP WRITING! YOUR ATTEMPTS ARE FUTILE AND PATHETIC YOU KNAVE! Have a lovely day! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hello all. Okay, so, I apologize for the less than amazing chapter last time. No, I don't have any good reason for it, yes I realized it kind of sucked (majorly sucked) before I uploaded it, and I blame it all on my husband not reading it beforehand! I am a wee bit disappointed in the amount of reviews. The only one I got was one of disappointment at quality (and I completely agree/understand). I thank this one person greatly, and wish that others would put in their opinions too! A writer is only as good as their worst (reasonable) review IMO. Please, please, PLEASE tell me what you think be it in a PM or a review.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own any of the stuffs you recognize, but I do own the pointless drivel I throw in with it.**

Dawn was just peaking over the tips of the trees whenever Draco's eyes slowly blinked open with a sigh. They stayed drooped for a few moments as he took in his surroundings and let out a quiet yawn. He rubbed the heel of one his left hand against his left eye, then ran it down his face trying to wipe the sleep away. After a bit he realized that for some reason a strange blend of Wisteria and chocolate was tickling his nose. His brow scrunched up in confusion as he looked over to his left. What he saw there caused him to jerk his head back and nearly stand, but he thought better of it when the attack on Lavender from the previous day flashed through his mind.

Hair that matched the woods throughout the house brushed against his neck as the head belonging to it slid down the back of the couch and onto his shoulder. 'The hair definitely doesn't belong to the head in her case, that's for sure!' This made the image of her hair growing its own legs and toting her head around pop into his head. He could barely hold in his laughter. 'Too bloody early for this…Wait, obviously it's her hair that smells like flowers, but why do I smell chocolate?' Draco looked at her hand that was now draped onto the center of his chest. 'Oh. Well now, how am I supposed to get up without being mutilated by her? Knowing the stupid girl, she would go for the delicates again.'

Moving as carefully and as slowly as possible, he began sliding himself away from her, letting her body gently slide into a laying position on the couch. After having to stop twice due to her shifting and wiggling in her sleep, he finally was able to stand and stretch just as the sun began to creep across the floors. He quickly headed back up the stairs to shower and dress before everyone else crawled out of bed and found him looking wrinkled and in yesterday's clothes.

:D

She snuggled deeper into the soft leathery sofa, the sound of her hair rubbing against her ears slowly along with the smell of warm leather bringing her into reality. Hermione rubbed her face with both hands and breathed deeply smiling. That had been the best sleep she'd had in ages, since before she was on the run. With a sigh, she realized she couldn't stay like this forever as the sun slowly warmed her face, not allowing her to hide behind her eyelids any longer.

Rolling her head to the side to get a few more minutes of dark relaxation, she yawned and began stretching. She popped her fingers, one at a time, a bad habit but one she had since she was a child. Her neck was next. She started doing that after being frozen by the Basilisk back in second year, it seemed that ever since then her neck was always stiff after staying in one position for more than an hour or so. She tensed the rest of her body as tight as she could and felt her back pop and her muscles burn slightly. She rotated her ankles a few times causing a satisfying pop to be released from each before curling her toes to a crunching sound. She ended her routine by relaxing everything slowly and stretching her arms out wide and popping her wrists with a satisfied sigh.

Finally ready to begin her day, Hermione rolled into a standing position, tossed the half open mini-chocolate bar into the bin by the stairs, and headed up for a shower.

:P

Hermione rinsed her hair and wrapped herself in a towel before grabbing her toothbrush and starting her deeply ingrained dental routine. For the past ten minutes Lavender Brown had banged on the door as many times. She smiled and giggled at the pettiness of her actions, but decided that maybe for once, she deserved to be petty. Not like she had much of a chance to do so up to now, and it wasn't like Brown didn't go out of her way to be petty and then some. As soon as someone else's voice was asking to get into the shower, turns out it was Hannah, Hermione opened the door and let her in, heading for her room to get dressed.

"Thanks Hermione!"

"Not a problem Hannah." She smiled at the girl and started down the hall with a knee-length towel around her body and another in her hair.

"What the fuck?" Lavender cut into Hermione's path.

"Can I help you with anything, Lavender?" Her voice was innocent as she smiled sweetly.

"Yeah, I've been banging on the door for the past ten minutes!" Her face was incredulous.

"Oh, was that you? Well, I wasn't quite done and it seems that when I was, it was Hannah knocking on the door _asking_ to be let in. Oops." She pulled an 'oh well' face and shrugged one shoulder.

"Oops? That's all you have to say? Oops?" Lavender's face was turning pink with anger.

"What else do you want me to say? It's not my problem you weren't in the right place at the right time." Hermione had to try hard not to snicker at how splotchy Lavender was turning.

"Not your problem? If you had opened the door when I knocked the first ten times, we wouldn't be having this problem, so yeah, it's your problem!" A snarl was growing on her face as Hermione's cool attitude infuriated her further.

"Are you a parrot or something?" Hermione's right brow came up in a questioning arch.

"Oh that's _it_!" Lavender shoved Hermione's shoulders making her take a step back.

"Don't do that." Her voice came out in a soft growl.

"Do what, this?" She pushed her harder.

"Yeah, that. Don't. Push. Me." Hermione's jaw was repeatedly clenching and unclenching.

Lavender smirked and shoved her as hard as she could causing Hermione to stumble a few steps back, her towel coming off of her head.

"Oh, that's it! Come here you bitch!" Hermione lunged at Lavender.

Lavender's face quickly went from smug to scared witless as she stumbled backwards into the hall window that overlooked the back yard. Hermione grabbed lavender by the hair and drug her away from it so she didn't go through if Hermione hit too hard. 'I'm going to enjoy this!' Hermione let go of the ditzy girl who backed into someone's door. She stalked towards her prey who suddenly realized her life was in real danger and knew she would have to fight her way out of the hall. Lavender came after Hermione who only smiled the tiniest bit before dodging her outstretched arms and landing a blow to her right kidney as she stumbled to a stop. At the next attack, Hermione grabbed Lavender's hair, causing her to screech in indignation and pain. She twisted around, making Lavender bend backwards so her hair wouldn't be ripped out in chunks and was about to land another blow when suddenly a pair of arms had her around the waist. Instead of letting go of Lavender's hair, she jabbed with an elbow into the new aggressor's stomach causing him to grunt and loosen his grip.

She thought she had escaped his grasp when the same arms came back, this time one around her waist and the other around her upper body, pinning her elbows to her sides. Hermione still had Lavender by the hair and wasn't about to let go. The man behind her called out to someone coming up the stairs and he rushed over and began untangling Hermione's fingers from Lavender's hair. By this point Lavender was crying in fear and anger and Hermione was fighting against her captor tooth and nail, stomping on his toes and kicking at his shins. As soon as Lavender was free, she went to slap Hermione, but her wrist was caught by the one who freed her.

"You do that, and we will not stop what happens next, even if we can." Blaise's eyes flashed with warning and anger at Lavender's audacity. She jerked her hand away from him and stomped off to her room with a scared glance at Hermione. "Want some help?"

"Just get her room open." The voice sounded winded and slightly in pain as Hermione thrashed in his arms, bashing her heels into his shins and trying to wrap a foot behind his ankle in hopes of tripping him. Her nails had drawn blood from several areas on his arms, yet he still held on.

"Here, what are you going to do with her?" Her door opened and she was dragged backwards towards her bed. At that point, Hermione began shrieking in protest, her efforts to escape doubled if not tripled. "Hey man, maybe you should sit her down in the chair instead?" She began trying to bite, bash with her head, and kick at anything within reach of her feet.

"Shit! Fuck that hurts! Stop trying to bite me dammit!" Blaise looked at them worriedly and took a step forward. "Don't get too close! She kicks like a mule. I can't sit her down in the chair, she'll take off."

Blaise widened the chair into a couch and made the cushioned part stick out a bit further so they wouldn't fall off. "Try that on for size." Hermione's eyes were wide with fear as she bucked against him, trying to worm her way out of his iron grasp.

"Hermione, calm your pants! If you calm down, you'll make this so much easier." She wiggled even more furiously. He got to the couch/chair and sat down with her still struggling in his lap. Eventually he got her seated between his legs with his back against one high curved arm and his legs around hers. "I got it from here, she can't cause too much more damage like this."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, go get your shower."

"If you need anything, holler."

"Okay, shut the door on your way out." Hermione had tears streaming down her face as she tried as hard as she could to move. "Shh, stop fighting me." As soon as the door clicked shut, he placed his face against the top of her hair. "Hush now. If you didn't get into fights, we wouldn't be in this position."

"Don't."

"Don't stop you from fighting? Well, it was quite the sight, but I imagine you wouldn't be too happy to get expelled."

"Please! Please don't." Her voice was weak as she stained against his hold, not nearly as energetic as she was. "Please don't." She shuddered and tried to move again, this time barely even able to arch her back.

"I'm not going to do anything you don't want Hermione. Just relax and I can let you go, okay?" He was whispering into her damp hair near her ear. He breathed deep as he rested his cheek against the crown of her head.

"Please…Please." This time it was only whispers as she breathed heavily, shaking and crying.

"Calm down, it's going to be okay. Nothing is going to happen that you don't want. You have to stop fighting me though. Can you do that?" She nodded weakly.

"Okay. Good." His arms slowly relaxed around her body and she slowly calmed as she realized he wasn't going to do anything. After a while, he trusted her enough to remove one hand and began stroking her hair. She tensed for a moment, then relaxed. "You are so beautiful." He whispered to her as her breathing became the deep and steady of those asleep.

As Hermione fell into sleep, the scent of leather, pine, and freshly rained on meadows filled her nose.

**AN: Okay, so this is WAY more than I usually write, and I've never written a conflict scene, so…sorry if it is shite. Hopefully it isn't though. Let me know? I mean, I love that so many of you read this, but it would be nice to know what you all think. Have a lovely day darlings!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thank you my lovelies for PM and reviewing my last chapter. Even if it's only one or two per chapter, it's the only reason I'm continuing this story. Yeah, I understand that the last one was OOC a bit, but don't tell me you would just put up with a bint shoving you around. Unless you're a guy, then you're probably used to it. JKJKJK! No one should be treated that way! And yes, I know some are confuddled by who the mysterious captor was that accompanied Blaise, but unless you can put 2 and 5 together, as I told one person, you will have to wait for a while. And exciting news on this end, I drove 2 hours and got my military ID! YAY! Oh, and visitors from places like New Zealand and Iceland and shit, FUCKING AWESOME!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing recognizable will ever be mine, in my dreams or elsewhere! Boo-hoo-hoo! Maybe if I kidnap and force her to sign over rights…O.O**

He heard a thud, but shook it off and continued buttoning up his shirt. Most everyone else was outside getting fresh air before being stuffed into the castle for breakfast and the receiving of class schedules. He looked out his window at the side yard then opened the doors to his balcony, letting a fresh breeze fill his room and refresh him as it flittered through damp hair. Another thud brought him out of his reverie and the sound of shrieking made his eyes widen slightly. He couldn't believe his eyes when his door opened to the sight of Hermione in a towel, dark hair flying around a face that made him think of a tigress going in for the kill.

When he finally tore his eyes off of her face, he realized that she had Lavender Brown by the hair bending over backwards and screeching. He was enjoying himself until he saw her hand going in for a punch. One he knew would have Lavender pissing blood for a week and Hermione expelled. He hadn't a clue what possessed him to stop her, it wasn't like he cared if she was kicked out, but he sped to her side just as her fist was about to meet its target and grabbed her from behind. She immediately reversed her arm and elbowed him as hard as she could causing him to grunt in pain.

'Bloody hell this girl can hit!' He moved one arm and wrapped it around hers pinning them to her side so she couldn't cause any more damage to him, but still she had Lavender's hair tight in her fist and with her elbows close to her sides, Lavender was in an even more painful back bend with tears streaming down her face.

Blaise had started up the stairs to see what all the commotion was about when he heard a voice holler for him to come help. He couldn't believe his eyes when he got to the top of the stairs. Hermione was barely being restrained while stomping on toes with Lavender's hair in her hand steadily pulling her head lower to the ground. Blaise rushed over and fought Hermione's fingers, trying to untangle them from Lavender's hair. He finally got them unclasped by prying them with one hand and holding the unclenched fingers with the other.

Lavender stood up with a huff and turned, facing Hermione. 'She isn't seriously thinking—' Blaise's suspicions were confirmed as he grabbed her wrist mid-swing. "You do that, and we will not stop what happens next, even if we can." He was incredulous and infuriated that she would even think to strike someone who was being restrained. Lavender yanked her wrist from his grip and stalked off to her room with one last fearful glance at Hermione. "Need some help?"

Hermione was thrashing against her captor and they both wondered how her towel was still on her body. They finally, with much cussing and bruising, got Hermione into her room. As soon as she saw the bed however, she began freaking out even more, making Blaise feel uneasy.

"Hey man, maybe you should sit her down in the chair instead." Her eyes were wild with fear and she thrashed harder each time they moved, but eventually Blaise left them when he was sure she wouldn't hurt herself.

O.O

'What happened to her?' This was a question that had been running around in his mind since he first saw her this year. "Shh, stop fighting me." He laid his cheek against the top of her head and closed his eyes. If anyone saw him like this, he would have to kill them. Not even she could know who it was holding her close, reassuring her that he wouldn't hurt her, that he was just trying to calm her down.

Eventually he was able to stroke her hair, trusting her not to flee or try to hit him again. Those claw marks and shin kicks hurt like a mother! She relaxed in his arms as he thought about how he shouldn't be there, how it should be her friends holding her, calming her. The scent of Wisteria wafted around him as he nuzzled his face into the hair next to her ear. The mahogany color was nearly black with water, but was softer than any hair he remembered touching. As her breathing slowed and evened out, he risked whispering to her, "You are so beautiful." He chuckled to himself, "And you don't even realize it, do you?"

He sat behind her, running a hand over her hair, twisting a bit around his finger every once in a while, until he knew that if he didn't leave soon people would come searching for him. He pressed his mouth to her hair before shifting her in his arms so he could draw his left knee up to his chest and slide it behind her, but as soon as he moved his arms to hold her up, she snuggled against his chest, rolling onto her side and sighing. 'Well, shit.' He couldn't lift her if she was on her side. He lay there a moment before remembering the coins he and Blaise had. He pulled his out of his pocket and closed his eyes. 'Help?' It heated in his hand as the thought transferred into writing on Blaise's galleon. In half a minute, Blaise swung the door open ready to stun her, but when he saw their position, quickly closed it from any prying eyes.

"What the hell mate?" Blaise hissed at him.

"Just help me get her off of me please." He looked at Blaise with pleading eyes.

"Okay. You are so lucky I'm not a gossip."

"Yeah, yeah, I know I owe you one, just hurry up about it before she wakes." His voice was a soft whisper. Blaise levitated her just enough for him to escape, then gently laid her back onto the couch.

"How is that towel still attached after all that flailing?" Blaise had his head cocked to one side looking at her intently, trying to figure out if she had glued the thing on or something.

"I don't have a clue, but let's get out of here, it's nearly lunch and I'm starving." As if to prove his point, his stomach let out a long low grumble.

"You're going to wake her up if you keep that up!"

"Oh shut it!"

(^.^)

Knocking at her door finally roused Hermione. As she thought about what had happened she jumped up with a shriek, only to see that she was alone, and followed with a pat down to make sure she still had her towel on.

"Just a minute!" She threw on a pair of black skinny jeans and a soft green V-neck tee-shirt and hurried to the door with her brush in hand. "What is it?"

"Hey—"

"Oh, it's you. What do you want Malfoy?" She began tugging knots out of her hair, but gave up about half-way through and began throwing it up into a pony tail.

"Not like I want to talk to you either Granger, but McGonagall told me to bring your schedule to you since you decided to miss breakfast…and lunch. Here, take it already, and maybe you should try waking up earlier," his arm was outstretched and held the parchment by the corner with two fingers as if it was contaminated.

"Thanks, now go away so I can finish getting ready," she snatched the paper then slammed the door in his face and turned to finish smoothing down her hair and pull on her boots.

"-fucking thanks I get."

"Oh, don't be a little bitch Malfoy," she opened the door and pushed past Draco, hurrying down the stairs to the kitchen hoping to find something in the refrigerator.

As she stepped off of the last stair into the den, she felt every head in the adjoining room turn and stare at her as silence suddenly fell over the room. She turned her head and immediately dispersed their gazes with a scowl. Pleased with herself, Hermione headed to the kitchen and made herself a sandwich with ham that tasted like it had been cooked that afternoon in Hogwarts kitchens. She got about a quarter-way through it before throwing it away in disgust. Hermione never ate much to start with, but it seemed as if these days food just didn't appeal to her even the slightest bit. She couldn't wait until tomorrow when classes would start and she would have reason to stay locked up in her room.

"Hey Hermione, how was your break?" She whipped her head up.

"Oh, hey Neville. It was just fine and dandy what with all the fights and whatnot."

"Oh, sorry." He began to turn and leave.

"No. Neville, I'm sorry," she sighed, "I'm being a right twit aren't I?" He turned around and smiled a bit.

"Yeah, I guess you are." She let out a chuckle and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I've just not had too great a summer. Actually, I haven't had too great a time in ages…I hope you forgive me for my snippiness."

"Of course Hermione!" He smiled at her and gestured for her to come over and hug him. Hermione waited a moment, contemplating if she really wanted any human contact, then indulged him a bit.

"Now, don't go expecting these from me too often. And this hug here better not get told about to anyone. I don't want everyone thinking they can just come around and touch me any time they feel like it." She backed away quickly with a tight smile.

"Don't worry, I think I can keep it a secret. Now, I'll just have me an apple and head out to see if Professor Sprout needs any help before classes begin." He nabbed a red apple from the fruit bowl and waved as he headed out the side door.

"Bye Neville!"

"Bye!"

Hermione stood there for a moment more before deciding on another walk to the pond, hoping no one else had found it yet.

:o

"First she kicks me in the nads, then she cuts me off, and now she slams the door in my face? I bloody well see what fucking thanks I get!"

"Oh, don't be a little bitch Malfoy." Hermione shoved past him, his mouth gaping open at her blatant rudeness. Before he could sputter a word out, she was gone down the stairs.

"That girl!" Blaise came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"And that's why purebloods think they're so superior. They actually have _manners_." Draco let out a chuckle and headed down the stairs with Blaise trailing behind.

"What's with the whispering?" He stepped into the room he had spent the night in only to see everyone whispering to one another instead of speaking like normal human beings.

"You know, if you weren't such a gossip and a bitch, she probably wouldn't have done that." Neville stood up with a disgusted look and walked away from Lavender into the kitchen.

"Once again, what's with the whispering?"

"Oh, I was just telling them all why Hermione's turned into such a nasty person lately." Lavender smiled and batted her lashes.

"And why, may I ask, is that?" Blaise cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh, you know, Ron Weasley dumped her because she was turning into a cow what with all her depression and eating binges. And then she went off her rocker so now even Harry Potter won't talk to her anymore. Oh! I also told them about what happened this morning. You know, how she tried to kill me, but you strong men stepped in and saved my life." By this point she had her hand wrapped around Draco's upper arm and was staring up at his face, batting her lashes.

"Did you also tell them that you tried to hit her while she was being pinned back, unable to retaliate?" Blaise's response was dry and humorless. "'Cause, you know, that was pretty funny as well, and _totally_ gossip-worthy." Lavender's eyes shot to him and she gave him a look filled with hate. "Oh, do you not like to give all the truth when it makes you look bad? Grow up Lavender."

Draco sneered at her and jerked his arm out of her grasp before stalking out the back door to get some fresh air with Pansy, Blaise, and Theo behind him.

**AN: Okaydokay! So, I know I'm posting this like, less than 24 hours after posting the last chapter but…it's either this or jack it up "fixing" it. Thank you miss Hanable-13 and glowmidnigth for your review and PM. Now, I noticed I got 108 visitors as of 11:41, and like 21 followers, but only two people bothered saying anything…I don't know if I should take it as a 'everyone likes it, keep writing' or a 'no one likes your stupid crap give up on life you n00b' or a 'no one cares enough to bother responding because they don't like it/are lazy/just don't roll that way/insert other reasons here' and I'd like to keep going with this, but I almost find it not worth it…whelp, maybe y'all do like it so I'll keep chugging along if only to please those who do. Happy reading all, and Happy Valentines to those who responded!**


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I am so so sorry about the delay! I actually gave up on getting this typed out on a computer so I found a program for my phone and...Well, here ya go.

P.S. (this was supposed to go in the bottom) you readers wonder how much I love yall? Go try to copy and past then edit from a fucking phone. Do it. It makes you want to break things. Fragile things that shouldnt be broken. Sooooo angry right now. This site needs to be more phone friendly. Stressed me out enough in five minutes to be equivlant to three months with a lying stealing coniving meth head roommate.

Disclaimer: we all know what goes here so let's don't and say we did.

Hermione began her treck to the pond bare-footed and already weary. Not even a week in and already she was sick of the people and the looks they gave her. The only ones who treated her like a human anymore wdre Neville and, surprisingly, Malfoy's little gang. Tuen again, if any of them so much as sneezed the wrong, they'd be on a one-way floo to Azkaban. Well, all of them except for Zabini. For some reason it seemed as if the Zabinis somehow managed to not choose a side for the entire War, instead choosing to stay neutral. They were the only European family she knew of who got to stay thay way, and no one knew how nor why.

The feel of sun-warmed grass was soothinv and before long, she fept her worries lifting away like a heavy winter cloak as the seasons changed. Before long, she cMe across the pond and seated herself where grass turned into sand and met the water, reminding her of vacations to the beach with her mum and dad. The sand warmed her toes as she dug them in, smiling as she watchex the reeds rustle from a passing fish. This was where she felt happy, where she felt safe, where she felt wanted. Out in nature, there were no nasty rumors, no idiots gossiping, no whispering that unsurprisingly stopped each time she walked by. Out here, she was free.

After a short while she slipped into a trance; her body relaxed, mind became peaceful, and her soul opened itsself. She hadn't tranced in such a long time, yet it came to her as if it was just yesterday that she had done it last. She felt a deep red light textured like thick velvet enclosing her form from toe to hair and expanding out about her, pushing against the whites and deep greens surrounding the life forms around her. However, the longer she sat there, uninterrupted, the more she could see a dark chocolatey color tinged with soft swirls of a green-silver throughout it push at the red around her fingers and toes. It seemed as if the new color was coming from within, as if it were battling its way out of suppression. The longer she sat uninterrupted, the more peaceful and calm she became.

º.º

"So, what exactly happened this morning?"

"Lavender nearly got herself scalped. That's about it."

"Don't lie to me Draco Malfoy, I know that's not the whole truth!"

"Nope, that's about it."

"Draco Malfoy, you stop trying to play me for a fool right now!"

"Merlin! Pansy, nothing happened. Nothing that anyone needs to know happened. I promise, they got in a fight and luckily Blaise and I showed up at just the right moment." Pansy had grabbed him by his tie and jerked him to face her. She still wore a doubtful expression, but knew he wouldn't tell her a thing more, and Blaise was the only male in Hogwarts whom she couldn't manipulate through fear or otherwise.

Draco jerked his tie from her hand and stalked off towards a small orchard he had spotted earlier from his bedroom window. He had seen the tips of what looked to be reeds a bit farther to the north and could only hope that no one else found a pond before he had the chance to lay claim to the area

.

Pansy followed with a huff, Theo and Blaise trailing behind. By the time they reached Draco, he had already seated himself on the raised roots of a giant apple tree and was leand back on it relaxing. Blaise conjured a small blanket for the rest of them to sit on and motioned for them to leave Draco to hisself. They knew he needed a bit of time alone so they sat a good 15 feet away and quietly talked.

Pansy knew she wasn't going to get anything out of Blaise so she quickly turned to describing in detail how she thought the house was going to turn out with all of the stress and violence. They had less than two weeks before their first home evaluation if Hagrid was right about the twice a month visits, and if they kept getting violent and rude, the house wasn't going to respond very prettily.

One thing she knew for sure though, was that one way or another, her room would be beautiful. It was going to do it on its own and take the easy way, or she was going to put blood, sweat, and tears into it. Sadly, Blaise couldn't care less about how the house, nor even his room looked and, so it would seem, neither did Theo

.

After an hour or so, they came to the conclusion that Draco had went to sleep and decided the best thing to do was to let him sleep and come back for him when the sun began setting, if he wasn't up already by then. The three friends walked back to the cabin, bumping hips and laughing at eachother, enjoying their life free from Voldemorts rule.

Draco hadn't wanted to hit a girl for nagging him this badly since...well, since the last time Pansy nagged him. He knew that if he could make it to his destination and pretend to be asleep, his friends would leave him be. He also knew that if he didn't get that solitude quickly, he was going to blow a fuse with Pansy.

He made his way to the orchard and quickly found a raised root system that ran as if it were created for someone to sit and relax on. Malfoy closed his eyes as quickly as he could so his friends wouldn't bother him. His plan worked, but unlike he wanted, they just moved a few yards away. He cursed his luck but remained as he was, slow breaths, eyes closed, relaxing into the giant apple tree.

What he didn't notice, was the energy and magick within the tree slowly crawling along his arms, trailing a whispy finger across his neck, curling itself around his legs. The power was seeping into him, replenishing and filling him, making Malfoy stronger and more complete than ever before. It was a slow process, one that couldn't be done in one sitting, one that would take half a life time to complete if the person never had a clue what was happening.

He slowly sunk into a trance for the second time in his life. The last time he had done so was on accident and he never wanted to see himself like that again. His body and everything near him had been awash with what looked like thick tar edged in crimson. He had immediately snapped out of it and had never let himself go there again.

His eyes stayed closed and he could sense a heavy silk lined cloak of deep purple, nearly black but not quite. It extended from his body and gently but firmly pushed against the white and rich greens of the surrounding trees and plants. Whenever his friends finally let him be, he soon sank deeper, his worries curling away from his mind like old paint. With that lifting came a tickle of pale blue gently speckled with a soft lighter-than-lavender purple and warm amber whiskey. It came from beneath his cloak of color on his extremities and gently brushed against the dark purple, a timid child trying to find its rightful place. If no one disturbed him, he was sure he could sit there for days watching what he recognized as his aura dance across his skin.

AN: well, whatcha think? Yes I know, shame on me for waiting...5 months...Damn, 5 months! Buuuut I. Said I'm sorry lol. So, let me know what you think/how you feel about this in a review in a message with a favorite or with a follow. Merry met, merry part, and merry meet again.


End file.
